Lucy the Noble
by Firemimi202
Summary: Lucy had enough getting order around by her father. Now, she and her father have a challenge. Will she achieve it or will something ruined it all?
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

><p>The story all starts in the rich noble Britannia house, Heartfilia. It was morning and Lucy finally woke up and was ready for the same old day, getting bossed around and talking with her father about the arrange marriage she was going to have. The man she was going to marry none other than the ruler's son, Schneizel. As she was getting dress she had a memory of when she first became a noble.<p>

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

(In the Emperor's Palace)

_Lucy was touring herself around the palace. It was going to take a long time for her mom and dad discussing important issues to the Emperor. Her parents always wanted to be nobles and finally, they are going to get their wish. While searching around she bumped into a kid about her age._

"_Sorry!" said Lucy. She bowed her head down and started to walk away._

"_What's your name?" asked the boy._

"_Huh?" she then turned around and saw the boy's purple's eyes looking at her. "Lucy Heartfilia," said Lucy._

"_Nice name, my name is Lelouch __vi Britannia," the boy then smiled at her._

_Lucy's brown eyes then sparkled. "You're one of the Emperor's sons!" she said loudly to the boy._

_He then smiled. "How about I show you around?" asked the boy._

"_Sure!" she then grabbed his hand and they walked around the palace._

(End of Flash Back)

* * *

><p>Ever since that day the two got a long. She later found out he had a sister named Nunnally. She also fell in love with Lelouch. Then one day he just left to Japan with his sister. She didn't know what happened, but later she heard rumors about him getting killed in Japan. Not that much later her mom died. She lost too many people. After losing her mother, her father struggled to get money. She helped out, but now they're at the point to make her get married to one of the Princes, so they can earn more money from the royal family.<p>

_Only if he was alive, I could marry him. _She thought to herself. _I wish I can have a second chance in life. _She then had a plan.

"Lucy!" her father yelled.

"Coming father!" she then ran over to his office.

(Office)

"Yes father?" asked Lucy.

"We are going to a fancy dinner today. Get ready!" yelled her father.

"Father, I have request," she said to her father.

"Hurry up and speak!" yelled her father.

"I want second chance in life!" she yelled to him.

Her father then rubbed his chin then sighed. "Since you have been helping me throughout your whole life, I will let you do this," he said to Lucy.

She then smiled with full hope.

He then coughed. "But, what do you mean?" he asked.

She then frowned. _He doesn't understand._ "I don't want to marry Schneizel and I want to do what a kid does my age," she cried.

Her father was then silent, and then her father laughed. "Okay, how about this. For a week you leave this house with a Knight and try to survive in the real life!" he yelled to her. "If you do a good job, I'll cancel your marriage," he said to Lucy.

She wasn't scared of his challenge. "Get me a Knight!" she yelled madly towards him.

He then paused and looked at her with a shock face. "You're serious?" he asked.

She then shake her head yes. "I want to attend Ashford Academy!" she yelled to him.

"Why Ashford Academy?" asked her father.

"A Knight named, Suzaku goes there. I even heard he does Euphemia," she told her father.

He then sighed. "Okay, I'll arrange him to be your Knight. But, you cannot tell anyone that you're a noble," said her father. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled to her.

She then smiled. "Yes father!" she then bowed and ran out of there. _I'm going to a School were other people are there! _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

Lucy was packing up early in the morning, getting everything ready for the challenge. She then heard a knock on the door. _That must be him!_ She then ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello, I'm Suzaku Kururugi!" he then bowed to Lucy

"I'm glad you're here and thank you for taking this offer," she then grab her bags.

"Please, let me carry them," Suzaku offered Lucy.

"No thank you. I need to do things on my own in this challenge," she then continues holding her bags and head out the door. She then got into the limo.

Suzaku then followed her into the limo. "What am I supposed to do in this challenge?" asked Suzaku.

"Protect me from the dangerous people in this world," said Lucy.

"You mean people like Zero and the Black Knights?" asked Suzaku.

"Correct," she then smiled to him.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue!<p>

Note: Sorry if my grammar was messy and that it was short, it will be longer in the next chapter. Besides that, I need to know, should I add in more Fairy Tail characters or should it only be Lucy?


	2. Ashford Academy

**Chapter 2: Ashford Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass!**

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" said Suzaku cheerfully.<p>

"Wow," Lucy said in amazed voice, they were at Ashford Academy.

"Shall I walk you in?" asked Suzaku while holding his hand out.

Lucy laughed and holds Suzaku's hand. The two enter the Academy and was walking through the halls, while kids were staring at them. Lucy started to feel nervous; the boys were giving her a perverted look, while the girls looked disgusted. A few boys gave her a happy face and some girls gave her a cheerful face.

"Hello," a girl with long blonde hair went up to the two.

"Good morning Milly," Suzaku greeted Milly. Lucy looked at the girl and remembered. She is the daughter of the Ashford family.

"You must be the new student that Suzaku was talking about," Milly gave Lucy a wink. "What is your name?" Milly asked.

"Lucy Ashley," Lucy lied to Milly.

"Nice to meet you, so did you pick a club to be part of?" Milly asked Lucy.

_Club, what is she talking about? _Lucy thought to herself. "Excuse me, but I didn't know-"

"How about you join the student council?" Milly asked for hope that she will say yes.

"You should Lucy, I'm part of it. We also have other people, like Nina, Shirley, Rivalz, Kallen, Milly, and Lelouch!" Suzaku inform Lucy. Lucy's face turned red and was in shock.

_Did he just say Lelouch? Could it be…he is alive!_ _Yes! I can get married to Lelouch now. Wait, I better calm down, it's probably another Lelouch. Calm down Lucy!_

"What is going on here?" said a familiar voice. Lucy paused and looks at the person, it was _Lelouch_.

_It's true, he really is alive!_ Lucy swallowed and looked at Lelouch. "Hi, my name is Lucy Ashley!" she said in a hurry voice.

_This girl, she looks familiar. _Lelouch thought to himself and looked at Lucy. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Lelouch asked Lucy.

Lucy blushed and stared at Lelouch. "I don't think so," Lucy said in a shy voice.

"What's going on here, Lulu?" said a girl with long orange hair.

"Lulu, are you talking about me?" Lucy asked Shirley.

"Oh no, I'm talking about Lelouch. By the way, who are you?" the girl asked.

"Lucy Ashley," Lucy said respectively.

"Haha, that's funny, your name is similar to Lulu. My name is Shirley!" Shirley said to Lucy, and then four more people walked up to the group. One girl had red hair, a guy had blue hair, another girl has green hair, and a younger girl is in a wheel chair, blind.

"Hi, my name is Rivalz!" said the guy with blue hair.

"My name is Nina," said the girl with green hair.

"I'm Kallen," said the red hair one.

"And I'm Nunnally!" the blind one said cheerfully.

_Nunnally, what happened to her?_ Lucy looked at Nunnally in shock. "I'm Lucy Ashley," Lucy waved her hand to Nunnally, wanting to cry. _Who would ever do such thing?_

"I knew a girl named Lucy before. If I was correct, her name is Lucy Heartfilia," Nunnally calmly said to the student council and Lucy. After Lelouch heard that, it shocked him and remembered.

_That girl was my friend when I was little. I remembered I used to-_

"Hey Lelouch we need to get to class!" Suzaku told Lelouch.

"What class do you have Lucy?" Shirley asked Lucy.

"I don't know, some class with the teacher named, Mr. Clive." Lucy said to the others.

"I feel bad for you," said Rivalz.

"I heard that class is filled with delinquents," said Nina.

_Great! I wish I was in the same class with Lelouch!_ Lucy sighed and walked to her delinquent class.

* * *

><p>(Clive's Class)<p>

Lucy opened the door, first minute their and a paper airplane landed in her hair. She walked in and sat down, right next to her was a pink headed boy.

"You must be new!" the boy exclaimed to Lucy. She didn't reply, and just looked up to the ceiling. "I see you must be the shy type. My name is Natsu," Natsu introduced himself to Lucy. Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu.

"My name is Lucy Ashley, by any chance, why am in this class?" Lucy asked in an impatient voice, wanting to get out of there. She rather quit the bet and goes marry Schneizel.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in the Heartfilia household)<p>

The household was dead silent and everything there was peaceful. Until, a door knocked on the door.

"Butler, get the door!" yelled Jude.

"Yes sir!" the butler went down stairs and opened the door. "Hello Schneizel," the butler greeted him in. Schneizel walked in and spoke.

"Where is Lucy?" he asked the butler.

"I'm afraid she is not going to be here for a long time," the butler told Schneizel.

"Is something wrong?" Schneizel asked the butler. Jude walked down stairs and went up to him.

"That brat, she is at Ashford Academy," said Jude.

"Why is she there?" he asked Jude.

"Let's just say, a _second chance_ is going on," he told him.

* * *

><p>(After School)<p>

Lucy sighed and walked out of her classroom. Finally, the pain is over, _for now_. While walking she saw Lelouch, waiting for her. Lucy blushed and walked up to him. "Uh-why are you here?" she asked nervously.

"Since I'm the Vice President, Milly ordered me to get you," Lelouch answered Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy asked in a confused voice.

"She wants you to join the student council," Lelouch told Lucy.

* * *

><p>(Student Council Room)<p>

"Welcome to the student council!" Milly yelled cheerfully to Lucy.

"I'm glad you are part of the group, Lucy h-Ashley!" Rivalz said nervously, he was about to say the word _hot_ instead of Ashley.

Lucy eyes were formed with tears of joy. The student council was all excited, and then certain three people's phones went off.

"Excuse me!" yelled Suzaku, Lelouch, and Kallen at the same time. The three looked at each other and walked away from the student council room.

* * *

><p>(Few Hours Later in the streets)<p>

"Why did Lelouch and Suzaku leave?" Lucy questioned herself sadly. "Of course, I could have asked Nunnally to hang out with me. This sucks, I'm alone and bored out of my mind!" Lucy yelled madly into the air. She then heard a crowd of people yelling.

"What is going on?" Lucy ran over to the crowd of people and was in shock. A building just exploded and saw everyone's face in shock and terror.

"It's the Black Knights!" yelled a female citizen.

_Black Knights? Who are they, a gang or even worse, a rebellion! This is not good; I better get out of here!_ Lucy started to walk away from the crowd and slowly going back to the academy. It was too late! A Black Knight that looked like a type of person with no mercy went up to her.

"I know who you are! Lucy Heartfilia, one of the people on the Japanese's list to kidnap!" he yelled to Lucy. He was about to grab Lucy's hand, until-

"Hey don't you touch her you creep!" yelled a familiar voice. Lucy looked over to her right and saw _Natsu_.

* * *

><p>To be Continue!<p>

Note: Thank you for the reviews ^^. I hope I was not too much out of character or my grammar was messy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Plan

**Chapter 3: Plan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass!**

* * *

><p>Natsu was standing there with a straight face at the Black Knight. Lucy was in shock and happy that Natsu came to save her. "Natsu, I'm so glad-"the Black Knight grab Lucy's hand.<p>

"Shut it Heartfilia! This boy is nowhere near strong," the Black Knight laughs hysterically.

Natsu immediately ran over to the Black Knight and BAM! Natsu punched the dude in the face, sending him fifty blocks away. Lucy was amazed of what Natsu just did. "How did you do that?" Lucy asked in amaze.

"I'm kind of close with Suzaku, so he trains me for self defense," Natsu replied back to Lucy.

"You know Suzaku too?" Lucy asked in shock. "Yeah, he is one awesome dude! I hope he becomes part of Knights of the Round!" Natsu said Lucy, almost like if he was obsessed with him.

"We better get you home, by the way," Natsu said slowly, Lucy started to get scared.

"Why did that Black Knight call you 'Heartfilia', isn't she some kind of shelter noble girl?" he questioned Lucy. "Uh, yeah I heard of her. I must look a lot like her!" Lucy said nervously.

* * *

><p>(In the Area Where the Explosion Happened)<p>

Suzaku was in the area without a Knightmare, trying to see Zero up front. Suzaku slowly walks up to where the Black Knights are holding a hostage they got after the explosion. Suzaku took a quick glance over there and saw the hostage beaten up.

"Now tell me, woman, where is the special Knightmare that the army is hiding?" Zero asked in a tempered voice to the hostage.

"I'm not telling you anything!" the hostage spit at Zero's feet.

"Are you disrespecting Zero?" C.C. asked madly.

The hostage slowly started to stand up; her face was beaten up to death. Her long red hair covered her face, and she got a gun out. Zero saw the gun and got his geass ready.

"Command me and tell me where the special Knightmare is!" Zero casts the geass on the lady, but for some odd reason it didn't work.

"How come it's not working?" Zero asked in shock. The red headed lady chuckled and looked at him straight at the mask.

"I was ordered by the Emperor on purpose to get captured, because I'm the only one who can't get infected by Geass!" she yelled madly at him. "I have an Artificial Eye; it breaks me out of illusions."

"What is your name?" Zero asked madly.

"Captain Erza Scarlet!" Erza took off her fake clothes and had her real clothes on. She is wearing armor, with a blue skirt and black boots, before she was wearing a simple purple shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"We got tricked!" C.C. yelled at Zero.

Zero bit his lips, and look at Erza madly. "Let's retreat!" Zero and C.C. left. After they left, Erza for some odd reason just stand there and was waiting for something.

_What is she waiting for? _Suzaku thought to himself, he slowly went up to her. She looks straight at him in the eye. "Are you Suzaku?" Erza asked calmly.

"Y-yes I am, is there something wrong?" he asked her, afraid something bad is going to happen.

"Emperor wants me to tell you that Euphemia is enrolling into Ashford Academy."

Suzaku couldn't believe what she just said. He smiles with joy. "Why does she want to go there all of the sudden, is something wrong?"

"Something about wanting to meet her soon to be sister in law," Erza told Suzaku.

Suzaku then froze, he knows the person she is talking about, _Lucy_.

* * *

><p>(Back at Ashford Academy)<p>

It was night time and everyone went to their dorms. Lucy finally gets to check out what the dorm is like. She opens the door, and was in shock. Her roommate is _Euphemia_.

"Euphemia, why are you here?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I wanted to see my sister in law. I also want to see Lelouch and Nunnally!" she replied back cheerfully.

Lucy sighed and hopped onto her bed. "Going to sleep already?" Euphemia asked Lucy.

"Yes, I'm exhausted from what happened today," Lucy replied back.

* * *

><p>(Black Knight Hide Out)<p>

"Zero, why did we retreat?" Tamaki asked Zero.

"The famous Captain Scarlet invaded our plan," Zero said back to Tamaki.

Kallen was in shock and a bit happy. "_The_ famous Erza Scarlet, why didn't you tell me? I heard she has a Scarlet Knightmare, and I always wanted to fight her!" Kallen said cheerfully.

Zero sighed and looked at the Black Knights. "We need to speak about some important things! First off, we need to get rid of Scarlet, and don't forget we have to get rid of Suzaku. Second, the lately Emperor has been getting teenagers to join his army. This means we have more people to fight. Third, we need to get that special Knightmare so we can get rid of the Emperor, any other news?"

C.C. raised her hand in the air. "Yes C.C.?" Zero asked. "Black Knight member, _**Bora**_ reported that he found the rich noble Heartfilia wandering around the streets. That means if we capture her, we can do a ransom and get a lot of money."

Zero was disgusted about what she said. "Why should we attack an innocent noble? She doesn't even know about the real world, she was always sheltered."

Kallen raised her hand to give a suggestion. "Yes Kallen?" Zero asked her. "How about we show her how the real world is like, then we convince her to join us?" Kallen asked calmly. The Black Knights stared at her.

"Why would you want a noble to join us?" Tamaki asked in disgust.

"She might be useful," Kallen replied. "Can I please see a picture of her?" Kallen asked Zero.

Zero started to get nervous. _If Kallen finds out Lucy's real identity, she will do her plan, leading Lucy into a world of destruction._ _I don't want her to walk in the darkness, but it's for the best. I even heard some rumors lately that Lucy might get married to Schneizel. I can't allow it; maybe Kallen's plan is the best. _

Zero got a picture of her out of his pocket and handed it to Kallen. She stared at the picture and was in shock. "I know this girl, she goes to my School!" Kallen said to the Black Knights.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**Note: Sorry if I was out of character or my grammar was messy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^. I had a lot of spelling errors XD If I have anymore, please tell.  
><strong>


	4. Take a Tour to the Real World

**Chapter 4: Take a Tour to the Real World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked through the front door of Ashford Academy. When he walked in, a huge crowd of people were in a circle, probably surrounding someone. Lelouch sighed and something hit him, what happened if it was Lucy? <em>Did someone figure out her secret? <em>Lelouch thought nervously to himself. He ran over to the crowd of people and was in shock. It wasn't Lucy, it was, _Euphemia_.

Euphemia turned away from the crowd and spot Lelouch. "Hi-"Lelouch grab her by the hand and ran to a closet. Everyone else was left dumbfounded, except Milly and Suzaku. "This is bad," said Milly. "Let's hope she doesn't spill his secret," Suzaku replied.

* * *

><p>(Closet)<p>

"Euphemia, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm here to spend time with Lucy," Euphemia replied.

"Well, don't say my name in front of people! If they find out my secret I will be toast."

"Sorry Lelouch, by the way did you know Lucy and I share a room?"

"Gosh, why don't you put a sign saying "Lucy is a Noble" and "Lelouch is a Prince"? Be careful what you say sister."

"Geez, Lelouch did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Be glad I'm not going to wear a sign saying "Lelouch is Zero" and "Kallen is Black Knight Member"!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. "So where is Lucy anyways?" Lelouch asked exhaustingly.

"She said that there is something important that she has to do."

* * *

><p>(In a Dark Alley)<p>

Lucy is walking through a dark alley, for some odd reason. _This is the place!_ She thought to herself, someone texted her last night to meet her here. Lucy at first didn't like the idea, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Are you here?" asked the familiar voice.

Lucy bounced up in shock. She didn't expect the person to say something first. "Yeah, what do you want?" Lucy asked in fear. The voice didn't responded, Lucy got ticked off. "Hurry up, I don't-"

"Impatient little girl!" the familiar voice came out from the dark, Lucy was in shock. The person is, _Kallen_. "Kallen, what is going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, have you been shut in the dark from the entire world?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"I'm going to take you on a tour to the real world," Kallen replied. "I'm going to show you a world with agony, pain, and destruction, a world that nobody ever imagined."

Lucy was a bit confused. "What kind of world is that?"

Kallen rolled her eyes and forcefully grabbed Lucy's hand. After about hundred miles or more, the two were in a big city. The city looked like a bomb hit it, barley anybody is there and the people who are there is crying and hugging each other in terror. Lucy was about to cry and was angry. "Who did this?" Lucy asked furiously.

Kallen was silent for a minute. "Britannian's, this place used to be Japan. Now its Area 11, the number I hate the most!" Kallen look straight into Lucy's eyes and gave her a serious look. Lucy stands there in shock and fell down to the ground. _NO, this can't be happening. My country would never do anything like this! THIS CAN'T BE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! _

Lucy is in panic mode, and then a little kid went up to her. He looked half dead, and was about five. "Lady, can I have some food?" the poor little boy said with pain, and was about to cry. She looked at the little boy and wanted to cry. She had no food, feeling guilty. Kallen kneeled down to the little boy and gave him a piece of bread.

"Here you go little boy," she said cheerfully. The boy smiled at Kallen and gave her a smile. Lucy looked at Kallen. "What can I do," she asked slowly with tears, "TO DESTROY BRITANNIA?"

* * *

><p>(Emperor's Palace)<p>

The Emperor is sitting in his chair, waiting for someone to come. Someone then came walking in, Schneizel. "What is it my son?" the Emperor asked with demand. "I told Euphemia about Lucy going to Ashford Academy," he replied.

"Is anybody protecting Euphemia?" the Emperor asked. "Suzaku is there, and I'm pretty sure he will fight to his death to save her," Schneizel exclaimed. The Emperor rubbed his chin and spoke. "You can leave now son. I have someone very important that is going to come soon," said the Emperor. Schneizel scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Emperor!" called out Erza. "Ah, Erza did you do the plan?" Emperor asked with a smirk. "I did and it is true. Zero has Geass."

"Good, it looks my theory is correct. Did he find out the location to _that _Knightmare?" the Emperor then got up from his seat. "No sir," Erza bowed down to him. "Good, now to make the next move," the Emperor grin.

"What is your next move?" Erza asked with a confused face. "Something…something that will make Zero reveals his identity," the Emperor said with a serious face. "Master, shouldn't that be the last piece of your game?" Erza asked in shock. The Emperor ignored her and went to a chess board near his chair. He looked down at the chess board and examined it.

"You're right, let's have some fun before the final piece," the Emperor then went up to Erza. "Do you have any plans in mind?" he whispered into her ear.

Erza gulped and felt uneasy. She never feels that way around other people, only him. She is afraid something bad is going to happen if she is by him. Erza slowly walked back and made a grin. Sweat was appearing on her forehead. The Emperor looked a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No master," she replied immediately. She got gulped and was standing right before him. "I think I do have a plan."

"Please, share it to me," the Emperor said with joy. "One of us disguise as a Black Knight member. We sneak into their base with a bomb, go into their Knightmare area and explode it."

The Emperor made an evil grin and snickered. "That is a brilliant idea!" he yelled and evil laugh. "Who should do the job?" the Emperor asked.

Erza was standing in silent. Erza didn't want to pick someone out of the random, putting an innocent solider into that situation, so she made a choice. "I'll do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**Note: Sorry for my OOC or my grammar/spelling. If you see any mistakes, please tell! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^.**


	5. Zero

**Chapter 5: "Zero"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night at Ashford Academy.<p>

Lucy finally returned and entered into her room. She walked in and saw Euphemia was already in deep sleep. Lucy tip toed to the desk and got a piece of paper out, she was writing a note to Euphemia.

_**Dear Euphemia,**_

_**I have to take care of some business and it's going to take me all night and all tomorrow. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lucy~**_

Lucy finished her letter and slowly walked out of the room. She closed the door and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Nobody was and she started to leave Ashford Academy.

She was finally outside and remembered of what happened earlier.

"_What can I do," she asked slowly with tears, "TO DESTROY BRITANNIA?" Lucy suddenly yelled loudly to Kallen. _

_Kallen smirked and spoke, "you can join the Black Knights," she offered. _

_Lucy stood still and remembered what happened yesterday. "No way, one of them tried to kidnap me!" while protesting to Kallen, something bothered her. "Hey…..are you part of that rebellion gang?" _

_Kallen made a wide grin and held out her rebellion head band, "you're correct! See, not all of us are that bad," Kallen exclaimed while wrapping her head band around her own forehead. Lucy sighed and felt like she lost to a war._

"_You have a point…..I'll join!" Lucy finally accepted her offer. _

_Kallen handed her a map, "go here at 12:00 am! Our leader will be there waiting."_

* * *

><p>Lucy finally made it to the hide out.<p>

She looked around and took a peak at her watch. The time was 12:00 am.

Suddenly, a masked man came out, gripping a gun in his hand. Lucy screamed in terror and was about to run away.

"Don't worry!" called out the masked man. Lucy immediately stopped screaming and stared at him for awhile.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said the man. Lucy calmed down and stood their patiently.

"Then why do you have a gun out?" Lucy questioned him.

The masked man tucked the gun in his pocket. "I just wanted to see if you brought any weapon with you," he exclaimed. Lucy pouted with an angry face.

"Lucy," he said calmly. "Do you really want to join the Black Knights?"

Lucy shook her head yes, "I want to join!"

The masked man sighed. "Then I'll accept your request."

Lucy smiled brightly, "so, what can I do first? Explode some buildings, or-"

"Lucy, I have to do something important," the masked man interrupted.

"What is it?" Lucy asked while blinking.

"Well, I want to show you my identity. So you won't be hurt in the future," he explained. Lucy looked confused and thought of something.

"Hey, I forgot to ask what your name is." Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you never heard of me before. My name is _Zero_-"Lucy eyes widened. Zero had a bad feeling that she heard of his name before.

"Wait a minute…Zero was the man who killed Clovis! He also killed many innocent Britannias!" Lucy yelled with anger. Zero snapped from that comment.

"So what? The Britannia's killed many innocent Japanese! Neither side is the hero!" Lucy's face was now serious. Her eyes looked like a murder.

"I knew it was a bad idea coming here," as she started to walk away, an explosion happened in the hide out. It startled her and Zero.

"What was that?" Lucy asked in a surprised voice. Zero tightened his fist and ran into the hide out. Lucy just flipped her hair and walked back to Ashford Academy. Not caring about the explosion.

Zero entered into the Knightmare area and saw everything was destroyed.

Kallen was standing there in shock and her mouth dropped opened. "Everything is gone…"

Zero slammed his fist into the wall and looked straight at Ohgi. "Do you know who did this?"

Ohgi shrugged, "not a single clue."

C.C. then entered the room. "It was probably someone from the military, but we should really run away before we turn into corpse. Well, of course I won't," C.C. bragged about her immortality.

Zero listened to her and started to send a retreat throughout the hide out. "Everyone, get out of here! We will make a plan later to attack the army!" Lelouch ordered.

The Black Knights listened and stormed off outside.

* * *

><p>It was finally the next day at Ashford Academy.<p>

Lucy was in class looking out the window. She was worried that Black Knights might go after her since she angered them. But, then she decided to forget about it.

Lunch finally came and she headed out of class.

She entered into the Council Room and saw Milly, Nina, Suzaku, Shirley, and Rivalz. She wasn't surprised that Kallen wasn't going to be there, but where was Lelouch.

"Hey, where is Lelouch?" Lucy asked Suzaku, figured that he might know.

"He is probably ditching School again," Suzaku replied.

Lucy sighed and knew it that he became a delinquent over the years. Then, something popped into her mind.

"_Well, I want to show you my identity. So you won't be hurt in the future."_

She remembered what Zero had said to her. She wondered what he meant by that? And weird enough, he acted kind to her, instead of attacking. Lucy's stomach started to feel nervous when the thought of Lelouch not being at School today.

_Could it be that Lelouch is Zero? _Lucy thought to herself. _It makes sense! Lelouch is a banished Prince and probably wants revenge. But, if that was true, then that means he killed Clovis, and the other innocent people._

Her eyes then started to look like a murder, once again. She couldn't believe that Lelouch was the cause of killing million civilians of Britannia. But, she wasn't exactly sure yet if he was Zero. Still, it's a good theory and she could try to find the truth out, with a little help from a pink headed friend and some Council members.

"Milly, can I join the Student Council?" Lucy asked with a fake smile, trying to hold in her anger.

"Sure, I love to have new recruits!" Milly exclaimed.

Lucy snickered, "good! I can't wait to tell Lelouch about this."


	6. The Suspicious Lelouch

**Chapter 6: "The Suspicious Lelouch"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass!**

* * *

><p>The next day arrived and Lelouch finally returned.<p>

He was walking down the hallway and spotted Lucy reading a book. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a pair of blue glasses.

"Hello Lucy," Lelouch greeted her.

Lucy finished the page she was on and bookmarked it, she removed her glasses, and then starred at Lelouch, and this was her chance to tell him.

"Guess what, Lelouch?" Lucy smiled and played the guessing game with him.

"Umm, did you buy a new pair of shoes?" Lelouch guessed while looking down at her shoes.

Lucy giggled. "Thank you for noticing, but that's not what I meant," Lucy's face became serious.

"Then what is it?" Lelouch finally gave up the game.

"I joined the Student Council! Isn't that great? Now we can spend more time with each other!" Lucy yelled cheerfully, while putting her arm around his neck. "Why aren't you happy?" Lucy asked in a fake concerned voice.

"Are you sure you want to join? Milly is insane and will probably make you do embarrassing tasks," Lelouch exclaimed. But Lucy ignored the threat, even though he was right.

One time, Milly made the whole student council drop eggs from the roof for no good reason. And then another time she forced Rivalz to wear a pink fluffy dress. And for Christmas, Milly gave them coal, instead of gifts. Why would Lucy want to join that monster's group?

"Come on Lelouch, stop complaining!" Lucy scolded him.

Lelouch sighed. "Whatever, but remember that I warned you." Lelouch then started to walk away, but Lucy hurried up and yelled his name.

"Lelouch! Where are you going? Your class is that way!" Lucy yelled loudly, while pointing her finger to the other side of the hallway.

Lelouch turned his body over towards Lucy's direction. "I have something to take care of." He then disappeared from her sight.

Lucy quietly groaned. She knew there was something suspicious about Lelouch, and she needs to do something about it. Lucy reached into her pocket and got out hot pink cell phone. She then dialed a certain friend's number.

"Hey, can you help me out? I have a problem that needs to be taken care of."

* * *

><p>Then it was at the Emperor's Palace.<p>

He was sitting on his golden throne, the room's wall was light green and the carpet was dark red. He was leaning in his chair, listening to Erza's report of what happened with the Black Knights.

"Sir Charles, the plan was a success," Erza reported to him. She was wearing a brown t-shirt with long sleeves, black shorts, and her hair was tied into a long scarlet ponytail.

The Emperor then chuckled like a cliché villain. "Good job, Erza. Now the elevens can't fly into the high sky, nor can they win this fight. Did any of them perhaps died?" he asked.

Erza frowned to the Emperor. "Sorry sir, they all escaped, but if you want me to go after them, I'll rip them apart one by one?" she suggested in a serious tone.

"That idea sounds interesting, but I'll let the army in Japan take care of it. Now onto our old plan that we had earlier," the Emperor stated.

Erza gasped. "You mean _that _plan?" The plan sounded like if the whole country had just exploded.

The Emperor dug through his pockets and held out a pair of magenta keys. He threw the keys into her hands and she looked down at them.

"Do you really want to do this?" she questioned him.

"I'm not regretting this plan. Now, go to _that_ area and release the demon!" the Emperor ordered her.

Erza looked at the keys for a moment, and the Emperor became impatient.

"Hurry up and do it! We don't have much time," the Emperor furiously yelled.

Erza shook her head yes and stormed out of there, ready to do his plan.

* * *

><p>In the Tokyo Settlement, Lucy was walking on a sidewalk by a busy street.<p>

She was wearing a pink jacket and blue shorts. Right beside her was Natsu; who was wearing a strange outfit. He wore a black long t-shirt with one sleeve long and the other one was torn off and his pants were brown jeans, up to his knees.

The two where roaming the area, looking for Lelouch. Natsu sighed in agony and he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Why are we even searching for Lelouch?" asked an annoyed Natsu.

Lucy sighed. "Did you hear anything that I said on the phone?" she scolded him.

Natsu got ticked off by her comment. "Well sorry if a bunch of kids were talking loud like a wild pack of banshees!" Natsu scolded back.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we need to find him because he is become very suspicious," Lucy exclaimed.

"You mean ditching? He does it all the time!" he said calmly.

Lucy then stopped walking and turned over to Natsu. "Wait a minute! I didn't know that!" she then wanted to throw herself off the streets, for wasting his time and her own valuable time.

Natsu made a loud groan. "You didn't know that? Dang it, you wasted my time!" Natsu complained like a two year old.

Lucy scoffed. "Well sorry! I thought he was the type who got good grades and never did a single bad thing in his entire life," she exclaimed.

"You got the first part right! The second part made you sound like a total idiot!" he then started to laugh hysterically.

Lucy's face became the color of blood. She was mixed with furious and embarrassed emotions, piling right up inside of her face. She grabbed a stick and broke it apart to get Natsu's attention. It worked and he looked at her.

"Stop laughing!" Lucy ordered him.

"Sorry," Natsu apologized while scratching his pink hair.

She then turned her head into the road's direction. "Whatever, let's just get back to Ashford Academy," she muttered.

Natsu listened to her and the two started to face the way back. But then they just stood there, and a shadow was over the two. Lucy's eyes widened and so did Natsu's. A dark blue plane was hovering over them which had a Britannian Army sign on it, and it was carrying a bomb.

Natsu hurried up and ducked down with Lucy. But, the plane just past by and went straight towards the bad side of town, the side where all of the Japanese lived. Lucy's mouth dropped opened.

"They are going to bomb the Elevens!" Lucy yelled towards Natsu. But for some odd reason, Natsu ignored her and looked up into the sky.

"We have even bigger trouble!" Natsu pointed up to the sky, where another plane was hovering over them.

Lucy starred at the plane and noticed it looked different. It was black and its width was bigger. On the plane, there was a Black Knight sign on it. And of course, it was carrying a bomb. But, this plane stopped flying, and the shadow was still over the two. And the plane was ready to release a bomb on the good side of town, where the Britannias lived. This means war.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews lately ^^! I hoped you enjoy this chapter :)! <strong>


	7. This Means War

**Chapter 7: "This Means War"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass!**

* * *

><p>Lucy hugged Natsu; they were both terrified of what was going to happen. The Black Knight Plane was about to unleash the bomb. Until, a white robotic hand crushed it, and somehow it didn't explode. Lucy looked up to the sky and saw the famous Knightmare, the Lancelot.<p>

"Suzaku!" Lucy was happy that he came in time.

Suzaku then crushed the plane, and it exploded. Natsu's mouth was wide open. "Did he just kill bunch of Black Knight Members? That's awesome!" Natsu cheered with Lucy.

Suzaku then came down in his Lancelot, and he hopped right out of it. "Actually, Natsu, it was on auto-pilot. I hope you do know that Zero is not an idiot."

Natsu snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Dang it!"

Suzaku's face then turned serious. "You guys need to go in my Knightmare! Zero is probably going to attack soon and it's better if I protect you."

Natsu and Lucy listened to him, and then they went in his Knightmare with him. They were flying all around over the city, in silence, until Lucy brought up a question.

"Do you know if Euphemia and the others are okay?" Lucy asked worryingly.

Suzaku smiled. "Don't worry Lucy! They are at a secret military base. I warned them ahead of time that there was going to be an attack."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank gosh!"

* * *

><p>It then showed the bad side of the city, where the Elevens lived. The Britannian Plane was about to unleash the bomb. They released it, and on perfect timing, Zero came to rescue the day. He jumped out of nowhere, and sliced the bomb, with a special sword made by Rakshata. It can slice anything that is a threat to the user.<p>

Then, out of nowhere, a black plane came hovering. It was the real Black Knight plane. Zero motioned his hand for everyone to get out of the plane, and start attacking the Britannians with weapons that were made by Rakshata. Zero wished they could use their Knightmares, but they were all destroyed. The Britannians saw their tactics, and thought it would be best for them to use their own weapons. Each side was prepared to battle, and all at once, everyone jumped out of their planes.

Kallen was on the ground, with a big gun. It was designed to shoot someone, and the result would be a one hit KO. She looked at one Britannian, he was large, and he had a brown long mustache. Kallen prepared her weapon, and finally launched it at the man. BAM! The man fell on the floor, and Kallen smirked at the result.

"Yes!" Kallen cheered for herself.

Ohgi was in a corner, with a tiny knife. It was designed to trick your enemy, they will think it's harmless, but it's actually deadly. Ohgi saw a Britannian Solider running by. The man had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Ohgi ran up to him, and held out the knife. The man chuckled, he obviously fell for it. Ohgi charged the knife into the man, and there goes the Solider, down on the floor.

"All right, I did it!" Ohgi was surprised that it actually worked.

Tamaki was hiding behind a crumbled building, with a silver bat. It was designed to send your enemy flying to the air. Tamaki saw a Britannian Solider, and this one was a woman. She looked very beautiful; she had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. But Tamaki had to do it; at least his item might not kill anybody. He did a sneak attack on the lady, and he swung the bat with all of his energy, into one hit. And there she goes, in the air, and far away.

"She was one hot chick, but too bad she is a Britannian scum!" Tamaki then chuckled.

Zero was somewhere hidden in the Battle Field. He was smiling to himself. He knew for sure that he was going to win this war.

The attack was so loud, that Suzaku, Lucy, and Natsu all heard it.

Lucy started to panic. "I'm scared!" she hugged Suzaku tightly.

"Suzaku, can you please take me back to my father?" Lucy whispered.

Suzaku snapped. "Lucy, you can't! You still have three days to prove your father wrong!"

Lucy thought about what he just said. She had completely forgotten that she didn't want to marry Schneizel, and she also forgot that she had only three days left.

"You're right!" Lucy got her courage back.

Suzaku smiled. "That's what I want to hear."

Natsu just blinked at both of them. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he couldn't care, since he was not the curious type like Lucy.

* * *

><p>It was then in a secret area.<p>

Erza was walking towards a certain part of the hidden place. She stopped, and held out the keys that the Emperor gave her. She clicked the key's button, and then a Magenta Knightmare came up from the ground.

Erza starred at it. "The most dangerous Knightmare alive, it can destroy the entire world. It was made by the one and only, Jude Heartfilia," Erza whispered to herself.

Erza was about to hop into the Knightmare, until she heard someone's footsteps. She turned around, holding a bright scarlet gun in her hand.

"Who's there?" Erza pointed the gun everywhere.

Then suddenly, a man appeared. He was wearing a black hat and an eye patch over his right eye. Erza didn't know who this man was, since he put a pretty good disguise on.

"Who are you?" Erza ordered the man.

"My identity is unknown for a person like you! But I should tell you that I'm part of the, 'Fullbuster Spying Team', you know, the group that is trying to assassin the Emperor?"

Erza's eyes widened. "So, you people are starting to make a move, huh?"

"Exactly, anyways, I have had enough talking!" the man then got a gun out.

"Let's fight!"

* * *

><p>It was then back at the Battle Field, where the Britannian's and the Black Knights were fighting.<p>

Zero started to wonder who ordered this attack. He knew that the Emperor wouldn't want to destroy his own land; he would want to keep it. Zero walked up to a beaten up solider, he grabbed the solider by the collar.

"Tell me, who sent the attack?" Zero then held out a gun.

The solider started to panic. "It was Schneizel! I don't know why, but he just wanted us to do this! Please spare me!" the solider was terrified.

Zero let go of him. He wondered what Schneizel's intentions are.

As the fight went on, Suzaku finally arrived with his Lancelot. Suzaku went their fast, to hurry up and stop the attack so he could bring Natsu and Lucy home, because he had no other choice but to bring them.

"Please do _not_ get out of the Knightmare! I have to deal with this fight," Suzaku then hopped out of the Lancelot.

Lucy sighed. "Will Suzaku be okay?"

"Don't worry, he's super strong! Have some faith in him!" Natsu started to encourage her.

Lucy smiled. "Right, I need to have some faith in him too!"

Suzaku went on top of a crushed rock. "I order you all from both sides to stop fighting! Especially the Britannian Army, the Emperor is very angry that you did something without him ordering it!" Suzaku yelled for everyone to hear.

The Army all at once, dropped their weapons, but the Black Knights didn't stop. They continued to beat up the Soldiers. Suzaku started to struggle, and Zero made everything worse.

"Black Knights! Capture a Solider! A high-ranked one! They might know some information that I need!" Zero ordered. The Black Knights then tried to capture a high-ranked soldier.

Suzaku became very angry. "Zero, you're going to pay for this!" Suzaku and Zero then started to fight each other.

Lucy heard Suzaku screaming, she started to panic. She immediately pressed the open button to the Knightmare, and started to run for Suzaku, to make sure he was okay. Natsu then started to panic.

"Lucy! Get back here!" Natsu started to chase after her.

Kallen saw what was going on. She knew that Zero was in trouble, so she decided to make up a plan. While Lucy was running, Kallen grabbed her by the arm. She then started to get into a choking position with Lucy.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Is that Kallen?"

Suzaku then heard someone having trouble to breath. He recognized the breathing, it was Lucy's. He turned around and saw her.

"Lucy!" Suzaku was in big trouble now.


End file.
